ALIENS:rebirth
by fireguyvermilleum
Summary: what appears to be a star inds up making hell on earth. ALIENS STILL.


This is an alien fan fic.

**A L I E N S**

Rebirth

By fireguyvermilluem

Ch.1

My story isn't what most people call normal. For what we know at the time was not possible to what we know but it happened any way and we could do nothing. My name, my name is Zasce what I've been through no one should have to go through. What I've seen no one should see don't believe what people say when they say that can't happen because it can happen.

When people say Aliens aren't real don't listen to them for how in the hell would they know. For they don't know what I know. They can understand what I understand. They can't feel what I've learned to feel for; they haven't ran into an alien like I have. They could not possibly understand what I know. For my story begins two years ago when I was in high school.

I was not really the best person in school or the coolest. I was more of an out cast but of course I had some friend's. You see I believe that nothing is impossible and that anything can happen. But they really were the type of people that will that believe that most thing are impossible. That day may have started out normal like all ways but it would not last long. For that day changed my life for ever.

Like all ways I was starting my morning with my thinking to my self about what I can do in my life.

"Hay Zasce what happening man."

"Huh what oh nothing Joe just thinking."

"Oh yeah right like usual man why the hell do you just sit there every damn day when you could be talking to the rest of the gamer wabees you know man do some thing new for a change."

"What there's nothing other for me to do but that! So what's you're problem."

"Man I've got a bad feeling about to day a really bad feeling."

"Oh like the other time you said that the only bad thing to happen was you getting wet willies and wedgies all damn day."

"Shit man I've real have a really, really bad feeling about to day like some thing is going to happen some thing dangerous some thing unstoppable."

"Yeah right."

But unknown to me he was right some thing was going to happen some thing that could whip out the whole human race. We just didn't know it yet. For in space it was on its way.

"Hay Boiss what dose that look to you."

"What are you talking about now you damn doper?"

"That."

"What the, it looks like a star but its day light so it can't be maybe we should tell Joe and Zasce. Jeff."

"Yeah man just let me finish this bud."

"Man I don't know why the hell I even stay here I mean come on this school sucks."

"I know what you mean man I know what you mean."

Then Jeff and Boiss walked in to the room.

"Sorry to disturb you man but there's some thing I should show you need to see."

"Have you two ever seen a star in the day time?"

"What the hell are you talking about, have you to been smoking again."

"No I haven't but Jeff has."

"Well I think you both are on crack. You know crack kills right."

"Damn it Joe I'm ant on crack."

"Follow me and the doper and we'll show yah."

"Hay do you guy have a-?"

"Noooo."

As we followed Boiss I was thinking what the hell these two dopers mean they had to be smoking.

"There yah see it yet."

"Where I don't see anything."

"That's because you are blind look five degree's from the flag up then over."

"What the!"

"Strange is it you know I've never see any star like that. I mean it looks so close and its fire red."

"I've never seen anything like it before it's strange so strange."

"Dud I need another smoke."

"Later man later."

"I think it's getting closer."

"Dud do yah have any weed man."

"Jeff what do you think it is?"

"I don't know maybe it's a space ship full of smokes"

"Jeff."

"What it could be."

"Do you ever think of anything other than smoking?"

"Sure I do but, — not when I have a hankering."

"You stupid retard."

"Hay what happen to respect."

"Joe is right Jeff isn't worth it."

"But you still could you know.

"Ya but it isn't right."

"So what are we going to do about the star?"

"Hay we can't do anything about it. What are we the super friends?"

"No, but we could be."

"I have to agree with Boiss."

As we talk the closer the star got to the earth. But unknown to us it wasn't a star it was an egg carrier.

The Predators had nothing to do with this egg carrier for some unknown reason the egg carrier strayed off course.

For some unkown force whats to take over the multi-verise. Omeasa.

I hope ya injoyed my fanfic's first chapter. I plan to make a series of this . good bye until next time.

**A LI E N S : rebirth **ch.1


End file.
